Never
by xxJennLynn
Summary: "I'll never leave you, Cam.  Never.  I love you," he murmured.  "I believe you," she said, and for once, she meant it.


There was only one person that ever understood him. Her name was Camille, and she was an actress. She wasn't just any old actress though. She had the passion to be something more. In his eyes, she was an angel sent from above. Her words could heal even the deepest of wounds. He was in love with her. He knew it. Now here he was, in the small chapel in Minnesota that his own parents got married in. He was at his best friend's wedding. Today Logan and Camille were getting married.

Honestly, it wasn't much of a shock to him. When he first found out, he hadn't quite figured out what that knot in the pit of his stomach was every time Camille walked by. Plus there was the fact that Logan and Camille were the 'it' couple ever since Jo and he had broken up.

The day they told them was one to remember. Camille had come to the apartment at some time around noon and had everyone sit down. Logan looked nervous, but Camille couldn't hide the grin on her face. Everyone else looked bored, except for Carlos who couldn't help but look antsy. Excitedly, Camille dropped the bomb. And everything seemed to shatter. It was then that he realized that he loved her.

A week later, Kendall was dragged to bridal stores. Camille wanted him to help her pick out the right dress. Her reasoning was that he was Logan's best friend and knew what he would like and also that she knew that he understood her sometimes even more than herself. _More than Logan,_ he thought bitterly. But quickly he shoved the thought to the back of my head. After all, he only wanted her to be happy.

Months passed quickly, and Kendall's feelings did nothing but increase. He had to let her go. Certainly he wasn't happy about the decision, but he knew it was the right thing to do. He didn't want to ruin his friendship with Logan, and he knew that Camille was happiest with Logan. Not Kendall. So all he did was watch. All he could do was watch. Watch and wait.

Camille walked down the aisle with a bouquet of dahlias, her favorite. She had her grandmother's old necklace clasped around her neck. Her new wedding dress fit her perfectly. A brooch that her maid of honor, Mary, wore at her own wedding was resting on the dress, right above her heart. A freshly picked blue flower was neatly tucked into her chocolate brown curls. Something was off about this though.

Logan was allergic to dahlias. He never believed the old saying about having to wear something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue for luck. He thought that it was silly. On the other hang, Kendall loved dahlias. When he was a boy, he used to pick them especially for his mom. He also believed anything he was told that involves luck. You can never have enough, he thought. There was also the fact that he picked out the wedding dress she's wearing. It's something that they both loved at first sight. But Kendall knew for a fact that Logan didn't like the length. It was probably too long for his tastes. And Logan didn't like that it was sleeveless. It bothered him. He always thought that long sleeves were classier.

He never voiced his concerns though. They needed to be happy. Besides, it's not like he knew for sure that they wouldn't last or even how long they would last. So he let her go. Let her marry my best friend. Let her have two children with the last name Mitchell. Let him get the girl. He let them live their life.

They were a happy family with two boys and a girl on the way. Logan was on tour, and Camille was at home taking care of Matt and Dylan. In the middle of their set, Logan got a call from the hospital. Camille was in labor. She wasn't supposed to be due for another two weeks. The baby was premature.

Logan flew back to California to see the birth of his little girl. The show had to be cut short. When he got there, Camille was just about to give birth. Little Carly Mitchell was the new addition to the Mitchell family. Dylan seemed to instantly take a liking to her, even though Matt was slightly hesitant. Matt was the younger of the two, being only two while Dylan was six. Everything seemed to be going fine for them. Nothing was difficult or out of place.

Everything changed a year later. Carly was supposed to be walking by now, but all she would do was gurgle sometimes. It was like there was something wrong with her. Camille instantly went to the pediatrician to see what was wrong. That night, Logan came some to a crying Camille. Carly, Dylan, and Matt were no where to be found. She quickly explained that she dropped them off at her mom's house so she could speak to him alone. This was quickly followed by the news that would change their lives forever.

"Carly has autism," she whispered.

Logan never said a word as he walked calmly out of the house that he had been living in for the past six years, his home. Camille wept for her daughter and for the pain that Logan and she felt. But she never cried for her husband's leaving. In actuality, she thought he would come back after two days tops. He never did though.

A year passed. Carly was slowly getting better at walking and even said a couple words like Mama and tree, or three depending on your perspective. Logan was still missing. The only sign that he was still alive was through the divorce papers he sent two months after he left. Camille had cried over them for two weeks before signing them. Big Time Rush broke up for obvious reasons. Carlos, James, Katie, Mrs. Knight, and her mom had all visited her on throughout-the-year check ups. The only one who ever stayed was Kendall.

He had taken residence in the former Mitchell household. Kendall was now the father figure and role model to Dylan and Matt who even call him Dad when Camille wasn't around. He also helped out with Carly. Every day, Camille would find Kendall in the play room with Carly holding up pictures and patiently trying to get her to repeat the word he said. She couldn't help but smile at them.

Kendall was everything Camille wanted and needed in a man. He was trustworthy and honest. Never had he gone somewhere without telling her exactly where and why he was going there, even though she never really cared too much. He was understanding, caring, and kind to her and her children. Everyone loved him. She was even starting to believe that she loved him. Maybe even more than she ever loved Logan.

The next ten years were a blur of fantastic memories. Dylan, now seventeen, graduated at the top of his class and was going to UCLA in the fall. He was also in a steady relationship with one of Camille's co-stars in her new television show. Matt, the shy one in the family, was going to be a freshman at a boarding school he had his eye on since third grade. It was a performance arts academy for the gifted. Matt was a musical prodigy, or at least that's what they said. Then there was Carly. She grew up to be a beautiful young woman, although misunderstood by her youthful classmates. It seemed like pre-teens everywhere were just getting crueler and crueler to people who weren't exactly like them. This saddened both Camille and Kendall very much.

On Christmas Eve, something big happened. Dylan came home from college and Matt from his boarding school. Christmas cheer filled the room that was occupied by family and friends. A sense of home passed through everyone in the room. For once, everything was right. Then the lights went out. The only light came from fire in the chimney that was starting to diminish. Camille and Kendall immediately went to the kitchen to find the emergency candles and flashlights. While Camille's back was turned to him, something clicked. This was it, he knew. She turned around to find out she was a centimeter away from Kendall Knight's face, whose palm help a small velvet box.

Unlike her previous wedding, Kendall and Camille's wedding was a small event; only close family and friends were there as witnesses. Unlike her previous marriage, Kendall and Camille's marriage lasted an eternity plus more. Unlike her previous husband, Kendall was an actual father figure to her children. But she never liked to compared them because she knew that Kendall could never be compared to Logan. He was so much better, and everyone knew it.

At the age of thirty six, their first child together was born. Then ten seconds later, their second child together was born. They had twins, one boy and one girl. The boy was John and the girl was Farah. Both were healthy and blonde. Camille blamed Kendall. Dylan, Matt, and Carly were by her side, smiling. Kendall was close to tears, looking at the babies in her arms. As she stared into her children's green and hazel eyes, she knew this is where she belonged.

That same year, Dylan asked his girlfriend, Elena, to marry him. The lovebirds had a small ceremony in Elena's grandparent's back yard, where her deceased parents had been married. At the reception, John and Farah broke out in tears and screams after seeing their mother's tears slide down her face. They thought she was upset, so they decided to be upset too.

Matt's first year of college seemed to be the year that everything changed. After two years, Matt finally told his parents that he was going out with someone. His name was Alec, and they were going to have to meet him at Christmas dinner, which Matt invited Alec to without their consent, if they approved or not. Carly got asked out on a date by Roger Jones, a nice boy in her math class that had no problem with her autism. John and Farah were starting school, and their parents couldn't help but feel old. Dylan and Elena announced that they were having a baby boy and naming him Vladimir Logan Knight. Vladimir for Elena's father that died in a car accident, Logan for the father that Dylan had for six years but then never saw again, and Knight for the father that Dylan always knew was there for him and loved like he was his real father. All in all, the year was am amazing one. It was a shame that they couldn't say the same for the next though. The family saw something on the news that year that they thought they'd never see.

"Breaking News, Logan Mitchell, former member of Big Time Rush, was just in a tragic accident. He was rushed into a hospital and was in critical care. We are now getting word that he died just a few minutes ago from loss of blood."

Camille cried for the pain of her children. Kendall cried for the loss of his ex-best friend. Carly cried because she never really knew her own father. Matt cried for the loss of his biological father. Dylan cried for his unborn child, who would never be able to meet either of his real grandfathers. Elena cried for her new family, knowing the pain that came with losing a father. John and Farah cried because everyone else was doing it. As the news traveled around the world, more and more crying occurred. Whether they knew him personally or just through the old band, they all wept.

The next day, Camille woke up in the arms of the only man she truly loved. Although she had trouble believing him sometimes, she knew he loved her back.

"I'll never leave you, Cam. Never. I love you," he murmured into her hair.

"I believe you," she said, and for once, she meant it.


End file.
